1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a blade, and more particularly to an improved planing blade having a planing blade axle with combined blades.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A planing blade axle structure generally comprises an axle body and some blades assembled externally onto the axle body in a predefined pattern. Currently, a lot of combined blade patterns are available. The typical structures are shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, wherein the blades 20 of axle body 10 are provided with pyramidal through-holes 21, and tapped holes 12 are arranged onto the blade assembly surface 11 of the axle body 10 for assembly of blades 20. Moreover, the blades 20 are screwed securely onto the axle body 10 via bolts 30 with the pyramidal end 31.
However, the typical structure is found to have the following shortcomings during application. First, the blades 20 are screwed onto the axle body 10 through the oblique compression between the pyramidal end 31 of bolt 30 and pyramidal through-hole 21 of the blade 20, as shown by the hollow arrow in FIG. 3. The extremely large application of force will possibly lead to cracking the blades 20 due to the lack of a positioning point at the oblique surface and the smaller gap between the pyramidal through-hole 21 and the surrounding surface. Thus, a possible slight crack may have an adverse impact on the operation of axle body 10, shortening the service life of the blades 20 in the cutting activities.
On the other hand, the other shortcoming of a typical axle body 10 is shown in FIG. 1 is that concave portions 13 are arranged tangentially onto the blade assembly surface 11 with tapped holes 12. These concave portions 13 make the axle body 10 generate turbulence during high-speed rotation, so the wood scraps in the planing process will shift radially towards the axle body 10 along the concave portions 13, thus affecting the next planing process, leading to defective workpieces or poorer processing quality.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.